Imaginary friends
by Juvia5878
Summary: As you might now, Laxus had a hard time making friends when he was a child (not that he has changed a lot). But one day, he meets a little girl who will later keep that promise of showing him her magic, when the right time arrived. Let's just say she's an old friend of the family.


IMAGINARY FRIENDS

-I don't need them, I don't care if those kids don't want to play with me, I'm better off by myself, I don't need them.

Laxus wasn't exactly friendly around other kids, he could feel their looks, full of fear. They feared him because of his magic, they feared him because he was Master Makarov's grandson, and although he would never admit it, that was what hurt him the most.

He admired and loved his grandfather, but he was slowly starting to get tired of the constant comparison with him, he wasn't Makarov after all, he wasn't like him, why was it that people didn't seem to see that?

Tired of all this, he decided he would escape. He didn't really have any other place to go, but he would think about that later. He might as well travel, like Gildarts always did, right?

The next morning, he packed some clothes and food, and left the Guild, thinking that no one had seen him. He was wrong though. Erza saw him, but instead of asking him what he was doing, she told Makarov. He told her not to worry, like he always did. He was sure Laxus would be back, Erza wasn't so sure, but she said nothing.

Laxus walked through the forest, thinking about how far away he was, not realizing he was only about one kilometer away from the Guild, but he couldn't see it due to the trees. It was cloudy even if it was a summer day. He found a small cave, hidden among the thick forest, and thought it seemed a good place to camp, and thus he did.

There were some little animals around, but he noticed that they started to hide, some minutes later he understood why. It started to rain. It wasn't a downpour but it sure was enough to make him want to stay inside. While eating an apple, thinking what to do next, he heard some laughter, which was weird because there was no one around, but then it was again, louder this time.

He swore he wasn't scared. He was Laxus Dreyar! He could defend himself. Yet he was just a kid and of course hearing someone laughing, alone, in the middle of the forest wasn't very pleasing, he would never say it out loud.

Then he saw a little girl, perhaps a bit taller than him, jumping and laughing and running. Surrounded by birds and butterflies, she was barefoot, but she seemed so happy she didn't care. Her hair was the longest Laxus had ever seen before, and so blonde it almost seemed white. What was she doing outside in this rain? Maybe she was lost, but she didn't seem to be.

Suddenly she stumbled and fell right in the mud, scaring the little animals away. He ran to help her, worried that she might be hurt, but she got up surprisingly fast, and completely clean despite falling directly in the mud.

-Are you alright? Did you get hurt? -He asked with concern in his voice, not caring that he was getting drenched.

She was very surprised that he could see her, and he reminded her of someone, but she couldn't recall who it was.

-Oh, I'm fine, young one, how about you?

-I'm fine! You're going to get a cold if you stay here, why don't you go home?

-Well... I can't go back there now.

-Oh, well then come with me before you get sick.

-Sure! -She smiled at him, and both ran into the cave.

He didn't pack a towel, he didn't think he could need one, but she told him not to worry about her. Just then he noticed she was dry, so he asked why was that, since his own clothes and hair were dripping wet.

-Magic! -She said cheerfully, not knowing how to explain such a thing, and not wanting to scare him since he seemed to be a good kid. She still had the feeling that she had seen him before, but where?

-Can you use magic too? Awesome! What kind of magic do you use? I'm a dragon slayer.

-A dragon slayer? Really? Well my magic... Is a secret, I only use it to help my friends now. And have you seen any dragons?

-No, not really, I know another dragon slayer who has though, but he said the dragon left him and he hadn't seen it since then.

-I have seen some dragons, long time ago.

-And are they scary? -He was well aware about his magic's purpose, but thinking about slaying an actual dragon was certainly frightening.

-Some of them are nicer than other, but don't worry, I don't think you'll see one of them any time soon.

-I hope not, but I'm sure I could defeat one if I had to protect my family! -He said very confidently, he was part of Fairy Tail after all.

The girl smiled widely, thinking about how much he reminded her of someone, how fierce his spirit was, how pure his heart was, she thought that this child would be a great man someday.

-By the way, what is your name? And why are you barefoot? Aren't you cold?

-My name is Mavis, and no, I'm not cold at all, it's summer!

-Mavis?

-Mavis Vermillion indeed, and who are you?

-My name is Laxus Dreyar, and I'm the Fairy Tail Guild.

Dreyar... Dreyar? Oh! But it couldn't be, could it? Had it been so long since then? She looked at him, paying more attention this time, the blond hair, the fierce expression, and his eyes, so full of life. And now she understood why he could see her, he was part of the Guild. Her eyes slowly filled with tears but she fought them back and cleared her throat.

-So, Laxus, is there any other member of your family in the Guild?

-Yes, my gramps is there too! He is the Master. -At the thought of this, he remembered he was mad at him, and looked the other way.

-The Master?

-Yes! His name is Makarov Dreyar. And are you in a Guild too?

Makarov Dreyar was the Master? Her chin trembled slightly and she started to cry, the Master? And he had a grandson? She couldn't believe it, she was so proud. Sobbing uncontrollably, she looked at Laxus again and it got worse, this little kid was just like him, she was so overwhelmed.

-Mavis! Are you okay? Are you hurt?

Laxus didn't know what to do! He had never seen a girl crying before, considering the monsters that were at the Guild, he didn't have tissues, either. But then she started to calm down.

-I'm fine, sorry, I just, I just haven't seen your grandfather in a very long time! -Her sobs started again, but the kid interrupted her.

-Well why don't you visit him someday? He's almost always there! And if he's not there, he will be back soon. -He had found weird that she said that, because he had never seen her before, but maybe she wasn't from Magnolia, maybe she had met the old man during one of his meetings with the Council or something. He was pretty famous after all, being a Saint Wizard. Why did it bother him so much? He was going to be a great mage someday, and defeat dragons, and become a hero.

-I think I will, but maybe he won't recognize me.

-Oh but you'll come with me, and I'll tell him who you are, we could go now if it wasn't raining so hard.

-Thank you, Laxus, you are a good child. -Her smile was back, for a moment he thought she looked like an angel, probably she had a lot of friends, unlike him.

-You're a child too, you're almost my height and you're probably about my age. -His pride was hurt, he wasn't a little kid!

She laughed at this, but her mind was full of memories, not of her own childhood, but of Makarov's. To think that he had a grandson now, when did he got married? She did remember about a beautiful young lady with bright pink hair, but Laxus didn't look at all like her, most important, how did Makarov's son look like? And Laxus' mother? She was about to ask him, but saw him staring at the rain, lost in his little world just like her, and she thought maybe it wasn't a good idea after all, she could ask Makarov if she ever saw him again. His clothes were almost dry due to the breeze, he was sitting at the floor, and she sat next to him, suddenly hearing his stomach growling.

-I'm very sorry, I'm just hungry, but I have food for the both of us! -He was very ashamed that she had heard it, but he couldn't help it, he had only eaten an apple that day, so angry he was when he left that he didn't have breakfast.

Meanwhile, at the Guild, Erza was bothering the Master to go and look for Laxus, Mirajane with her, he was an annoying child at times but they couldn't leave him outside with this rain, and what was going to happen when the night fell and he was still outside, who knows where and who knows doing what?

-My children, don't worry about the kid, he's strong, he will be fine.

-But, Master!

-None of you are going to look for him, that's it.

-But what if something happened to him?

-Nothing happened, now go and find someone else to bother.

Makarov just laughed, he was a little worried, and he was happy that his children cared about each other, but he trusted Laxus.

Although he could feel certain familiar magical power in the air, and he was sure it was hers. He was sure she was with Laxus, and there was not a safer place to be that with the First Master, Mavis Vermillion. Makarov wasn't even curious about what she was doing here, he already knew. Hadn't it been the same with himself, those many years ago? How many years? Who cares, he thought, but it had been a while since he saw her for the first time. He really hoped he would have the chance to see her again before he died.

-Hey, Laxus, do you want to hear stories about Makarov? -Her face was pure bliss, so many memories and stories to be told!

She had said she wasn't hungry, so he was chewing on a chocolate he had brought, and he nodded happily, gramps didn't tell stories about himself too often, saying that he was too old for those things.

-...so I accidentally scared him. I didn't want to! But he fell to ground, hitting a very big rock, and that's why he has that mark on his knee. -She finished almost three hours later. Laxus was absolutely amazed, he had never heard those stories about the old man. Mavis told them as if they were happening right before her eyes, and Laxus could swear he was looking at his gramps falling and getting hurt.

-Is he happy? -Asked Mavis, all of a sudden, with a concerned expression.

He didn't know what to say, was the old man happy? Well, he was the Master of the strongest Guild (it was the strongest for Laxus, nobody messed with Fairy Tail), there were a lot of new kids there too, he was a Saint Wizard (Laxus wasn't sure what that exactly meant, but he knew gramps was a very strong mage, and he had important meetings with important people from time to time), Laxus was his only family member remaining at the Guild now though, but he never complained about that. He took care of all the Guild members, and they all took care of him. And he always smiled, even where there were troubles.

-Yes, he is happy.

-I'm so glad to hear that. I've seen him suffer a lot.

-Why? Is there something wrong?

-Well, he had lived for many, many years now, and I've heard that some bad things have happened during those years. It happens to us all, not everything is happyness and joy, we have to go through some bad, dark times to see the light of the better ones.

-But, but he's going to be okay, right?

-Of course! Makarov is a very strong person, he can fight against anything, that's why he's the Master now, and if he has his children, his "brats" an old friend used to say, with him, there's nothing that can he can't defeat. Laxus, tell me how is the Guild for you.

-I don't want to talk about that. -He looked to the floor, almost pouting.

-And why not? You don't like the Guild?

-I... I don't have any friends there.

-I see, and can you tell me why is that?

-The other members are afraid of me. -His eyes never meeting Mavis'

-Well, I'm not afraid of you.

His face lit up, not expecting to hear that. She stayed the whole day with him, but he expected her to fear him at some point.

-Really? You're not?

-Of course not, I think you're a very good person.

-But, but my power scares people.

-Oh well, so does mine sometimes! -She laughed loudly, and he couldn't understand why.

-But you seem very nice, you remind me to my mom -He stared at the rain, trying not to think about that, trying to not bring thosee memories back, and she noticed that, so she decided to change the topic, maybe not to a happier one, but sure a less painful one.

-Hey, would you show me your power? I don't think I would be afraid of it.

-I can't, I'm sure I will scare you.

-I promise you won't scare me.

-You promise?

-I do. Give me your hand.

Laxus didn't understand why, but he did as he was told, he was sure she wouldn't hurt him. She grabbed his hand and made him lift his index finger. She lift her own too.

-Look, when we do this, is like we're making a promise, that no matter what, we will be friends, and no matter what, we will protect and take care of those friends, sounds good?

-Sounds good to me, we're friends now! And friends don't get scared of other friends.

-Exactly, you can do it, young one!

-Don't call me that, you're young too! -She laughed again and he couldn't understand quite well why.

Laxus stood up and went outside the cave, confident on his powers (he had been training and he was much better now at controling them), confident that his new friend would still be his friend after she saw what he could do.

He yelled the name of a spell, the best one he could do, and with a roar, he released a great amount of energy to the sky, turning everything white for a moment, making the earth below him tremble with the sound it made. He had gotten so good at that spell that he didn't damaged any tree or any animal, releasing everything to the clouds full of rain. Unsure as if Mavis was scared or not, he turned to the cave, avoiding her look, afraid he woud have scared her. To the people in the town, it probably seemed a louder thunder than normal, but to Mavis, it was the most amazing thing she had seen in a very long time! And she had seen a thing or two.

-Well, did it scare you? -He asked very nervous, she was her only friend right now.

She didn't answer at first, so he looked at her thinking that maybe she was so scared she didn't have the words to express it.

-It is esplendid! It is as if you could make fireworks! -Mavis yelled full of excitement, her eyes sparkling. -It is amazing! Your magic is beautiful! -She wouldn't stop yelling and jumping and stared completely amazed at the sky, it was the first time she saw a lightning dragon slayer after all.

He laughed loudly, relieved, thankful, it was the first time someone said such a thing about his magic, and it encouraged him so much he even showed her another thing he had been practicing, he didn't have a name to this spell yet, but he would find one soon, it consisted on shooting small spheres of lightning from the palms of his hands that exploded later. He shot a few to the sky, and Mavis was clapping, astonished, she was having a fireworks show for herself.

After some moments of it, Laxus got tired and stopped, he needed more practice, and he promised that one day, when he had practiced a lot, he would show her just how powerful he was.

-Mavis, would you show me your magic?

-Well, I can't do that now, but I promise you, that as well as you will show me your magic when you grow up, I will show you mine if the right time comes. I told you, I only use my magic to protect my friends now, and you are my friend. So when you are in danger, I will use my magic to protect you.

-But I'm strong enough to take care of myself, and to protect my family as well. -He said proudly.

-Oh, I can see that, young one. You will be a great mage someday, you just have to practice some more. So, we have a promise? -Her smile never leaving her face as she lift her index finger.

-Yes! But don't call me "young one" -He lift his finger as well.

Back at the Guild, Erza and the others kept bothering the Master, it was getting late after all, and they had to find Laxus before it got too dark, plus it was raining. Makarov kept telling them to stop worrying. He got worried when he heard that unusually loud thunder though, after all Laxus didn't usually showed his magic to others. But then he looked through the window of his office and saw small rays in the forest. Could they be there, in that very place? No, he didn't think it was possible. Yet those lightning spheres came from there, like little fireworks. He laughed, bringing some old, dusty memories back.

It was getting late indeed, and the whole idea of running away didn't seem so good now, besides Laxus didn't want Mavis to catch a cold, it was raining after all, even if it was summer and Mavis kept telling that she wasn't cold.

-Do you want to come with me and say hello to the old man?

-I would prefer if you send him my greetings.

-Why? If you're his friend, he will be very happy to see you!

-Well... Maybe I can say hello.

-Great! Let's go then!

-Let's go, young one!

Laxus opened the Guild's doors, and got inside, alone. She had said she would wait outside, because it wasn't raining anymore, he ran to find Makarov, who was drinking at the Guild's bar.

-Gramps! I'm home!

-I can see that.

-I'm sorry for running away.

-You are forgiven.

-Gramps, there's a friend outside waiting for you.

-A friend? -Makarov pretended not to know, but he had felt her magical power.

-Yes! She's a friend of mine and says she's a friend of yours too!

-Let me see, but you stay inside.

-But, but gramps!

-You heard me, my child.

Pouting, Laxus sat at one of the tables, waiting for her, while his grandfather walked outside the Guild.

-I have heard you are the Master now. -She said staring at the very few stars that shined through the clouds.

-I am, the Third Master.

-The Third Master of Fairy Tail.

-Would you like to take a look?

They were now at the second floor, looking down to the members, some of them eating and drinking, few of them fighting. Plenty of children, and the former generation. Makarov was proud of all of them, he knew the potential of each and everyone. Mavis studied them. And stared at the blond kid, now sitting next to a green haired one, who seemed to fear him a little, but not enough to not play with him, as Makarov had told him.

-He has the very same brave spirit of yours. And he will learn to deal with it, as you did.

-He's a very strong child.

-All of them are, I can see it.

-Yet sometimes they fight so much, it worries me.

-But you have thought them well, the bond between them is very strong, and when the time comes, they will stick together and fight as one. You used to fight with your guildmates just as much as those little kids there, remember? -Mavis pointed at Natsu and Gray, who were in a furious fight, again.

-I do remember. -Embarrasment all over his face.

-Don't worry, you're doing it splendid, Master. -Her smile felt warm, it gave him strenght, to be complimented by the founder and First Master of Fairy Tail, none the less.

Makarov fought back the tears. This children, his children, each and one of them powerful in their own way. He was proud to say the least.

Makarov went down and Laxus asked him where Mavis was. She had to go, was all he said, but she asked me to tell you to remember your promise, as she will remember hers.

-I'm sure she will visit us again.

-Gramps, she knew a lot about your childhood. How is that possible?

-Oh you will now someday, young one. -Makarov patted his head and laughed.

-Don't call me that, old man. -He ran away before Makarov could catch him. He didn't like being called that either.

*Hey there! This is my first fanfic, I apologize for any mistakes since english isn't my first language, and I hope you liked it!*


End file.
